


Second Sight, First Touch

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: And thus Aragorn touched Boromir of Gondor for the first time.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Second Sight, First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Autumn" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and a direct sequel to [Seleneheart's](https://seleneheart.dreamwidth.org) wonderful [At Second Sight](https://seleneheart.dreamwidth.org/791336.html). The first line, in italics, is hers, and used with gracious permission.

_Thus Aragorn, son of Arathorn, saw Boromir of Gondor for the second time._

They froze, staring at each other, curious as to who would speak first. Aragorn, unusually, took the lead, silently extending a hand palm up, as if Boromir were a wild animal to be gentled.

Boromir hestitated a moment, unsure what Aragorn was offering (and more importantly, *why* he was offering), but shook himself, then reached out to grasp the offered hand.

Their hands met in a solid, sure grip, and slid naturally into a warrior's clasp. And thus Aragorn touched Boromir of Gondor for the first time.


End file.
